


Life In Technicolor

by carolinecrane



Category: Deadliest Catch RPF
Genre: Bruises, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, remember that one episode during the Jake Swap where Jake A. fell in the tank? This is based on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life In Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2010. The kink is bites/bruises.

None of the guys let him forget it, not even hours later. All through dinner they laugh about it, even though they're all so exhausted they can barely hold their heads up long enough to eat. In fact, Jake's pretty sure the joke's the only thing keeping any of them awake. But he's used to the guys on the _Northwestern_ laughing at him, so he doesn't really mind. At least on the _Cornelia Marie_ they're not assholes about it; they're just razzing him about when they're going to get their case of beer, not calling him a moron or a greenhorn like Edgar and Matt would.

Once everybody hits the sack for some shut-eye Jake follows Josh to their bunk, rolling his eyes when Josh makes a lame crack about how a beer would hit the spot right now. Instead of answering he turns his back to Josh and starts peeling off layers of clothes, tossing them on his bunk until he's down to his boxers. He hooks his thumbs into those too, taking his time just in case Josh is still watching him.

When he hears a low whistle he glances over his shoulder, but instead of grinning Josh is staring at his ass like there's something wrong with it.

"What?" Jake asks, craning his neck to get a look.

"That looks like it hurts," Josh says, crossing the room in two long strides and reaching out to chase the dark blue bruise spreading across Jake's ass. It starts at his hip and runs almost halfway down his thigh, red in the center and almost black at the edges. It doesn't hurt much -- not yet, anyway -- but Jake's pretty sure he's going to be stiff in the morning. That's going to make working the deck harder than it has to be, and he knows the guys are going to let him hear about that too.

Josh's hand is on his ass, fingers spread across the bruise and tracing the edges. It hurts, kind of, but Jake presses back into Josh's touch anyway, hissing when Josh's fingers press back in answer.

Josh is still wearing all his clothes, and Jake can feel the damp and cold still clinging to him when Josh moves closer, trapping his hand between them with his entire body. "Does it? Hurt?"

"Not really. Kind of," Jake says, pushing even harder against Josh. A warm arm slides around his waist, Josh's long fingers spreading across his stomach as he presses hard against the mark on Jake's ass. "Feels kind of hot."

"It's good to have self-confidence," Josh says, his voice close to Jake's ear, and he feels Josh's laugh before he hears it.

"No, I mean...it really feels...God...warm," Jake stammers, voice catching as Josh's hand closes around his half-hard cock. He rocks into Josh's grip, pressing back into his other hand and hissing at the flash of pain before he thrusts forward again.

Josh's mouth is moving on his skin, wet heat pooling at the spot between his shoulder and his neck. His ass is still warm and blood's rushing to his cock too, so his whole body feels like it's on fire. Jake reaches up to hook an arm around Josh's neck, fingers sliding into short hair to grip hard. And they don't do this, not like this, not while they're on board a boat full of guys who'd...well, at least start acting weird around them if they could see this. Jake's totally exposed, and if an alarm went off right now and somebody threw their door open there's no way they could explain this away.

But that kind of makes it hotter, because this is Josh's crew, it's his _dad_ and he's the one who's taking the biggest risk here. And yeah, he's pretty sure Phil knows Jake's fucking his son, but there's a big difference between knowing it and _knowing_ it. So the fact that Josh is willing to take the risk...and all because Jake fell ass over teakettle into the tank and ended up with an ugly fucking bruise.

Except Josh doesn't seem to think it's so ugly, and when he presses even harder against the center of the mark Jake gasps out loud and comes in Josh's hand. It surprises him, because he's never really been into pain. But he's panting hard and letting Josh hold him up, sweat-slick skin sliding together and he's pretty sure the only thing keeping him from sliding to his knees (again) is Josh's arm still hooked around his waist.

Josh who's still wearing all his clothes, moving slow against Jake like they've got all the time in the world. He turns until they're face to face, just looking at Josh for a second before he pulls him into a kiss. Josh's hands land on Jake's ass again, fingers splayed across his bruise like he can't stop himself from touching it. And if he's into bruises he's dating the right guy, Jake thinks, laughing against Josh's mouth as he thinks of all the marks this job's left on him over the years.

"What?" Josh asks, pulling away long enough for Jake to let him in on the joke.

"Nothing," Jake says, shaking his head and tugging Josh toward the bunk behind them. "It's nothing."


End file.
